Craniummon
Character Synopsis Craniamon is a Holy Knight Digimon whose names are derived from "cranium" or "cranial", and whose design is derived from the mythological Dullahan. One of the "Royal Knights", it is the one that best understands decorum. It is a perfectionist, and competes with the other Royal Knights for the top two mission completion rates for Yggdrasil's orders. When fighting with an opponent, its policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, its delight is supreme. Craniamon's armor had its code modified by Yggdrasil, and was changed into Black Digizoid. It has become possible for it to generate its "Duo Solar Spear" (Claíomh Solais) and "Omni Shield" (Avalon) from its armor by accessing its data. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | At least 2-A ''', likely '''High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon Savers/Data Squad Name: Craniamon/Craniummon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Vaccine-Type Holy Knight Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration, Expert Spearman and Shieldbearer, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Resisted the existence erasing attacks dealt by ZeedMillenniummon, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, and Death Manipulation, Can force his opponents to "dance", thus limiting their movements, Acausality Destructive Ability: Planet Level (He kept the Digital World from colliding with earth with help through sheer physical power, can beat back ShineGreymon and challenge him even after the latter's rebirth) | At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (One of the more skillful members of the Royal Knights and has completed the most orders by Yggdrasil. Should be comparable to Gallantmon) | At least Multiverse Level+ , to High Multiverse Level+ (Clashed with [Takumi Aiba and Yuuko Kamishiro, who would later go onto fight the Mother Eater, a higher dimensional threat who could affect "all worlds") | (Like his fellow Knights, Craniummon is capable of fighting multiversal and even higher dimensional threats. Should be able to trade blows with enemies of similar durability) Speed: FTL '''(Comparable with Shinegreymon]) | '''FTL (Comparable to Magnamon). Possibly Infinite (Capable of clashing with Demon Lord Class Enemies, who exist in a realm without time) | Immeasurable (Vastly superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time) | Immeasurable (Should be roughly comparable to Alphamon, who transcended space and time. Other Royal Knights can regularly travel throughout the past, present and future to access the terminals in Pendulum-X and Craniummon should be roughly in the same speed tier as them) Lifting Ability: Class P+ (Can support a planet with sheer physical strength) | Likely Universal (Should most likely be comparable to Gallantmon in terms of brute strength) | Immeasurable (Can contend with Takumi Aiba's party, who should be comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Ability: Class XJ+ | At least Universal, likely Universal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (Comparable to the other Royal Knights) | At least High Multiversal+ Durability: Planet Level (Tanked attacks from the DATS team and managed to hold up the Digital World while being assaulted by Yggdrasil) | At least Universe Level, likely High Universe Level+ (Scaling to the other Knights) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Should be on Leopardmon's level) | At least Multiverse Level+ , likely High Multiverse Level+ (Considered one of the most durable members of the Royal Knights, only really rivaled by that of Magnamon, and thus should be more durable then Dynasmon) Stamina: Extremely High (Helped keep the Digital World and Earth from colliding with one another while being constantly assaulting by Yggdrasil) Range: Several meters with his spear on account of his sheer size, omnidirectional forcefields with Avalon Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Craniummon is one of the most skilled combatants in the Digital World, regularly going against powerful threats like the Seven Great Demon Lords. He is particularly efficient and competent, having completed more missions than any of the other Royal Knights and is easily Yggdrasil's most loyal follower. However, this also restricts his creative thinking, as he will follow the computer's orders to the end unless he sees something particularly wrong with them. Weaknesses: Is somewhat overconfident at times and can be overly chivalrous, believing in one-on-one combat and honorable fighting methods, the Omni Shield has a cooldown period between uses. Versions: Digimon Data Squad/Savers | Official Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | Composite Other Attributes List of Equipment: His double-bladed spear, Claiomh Solais and his shield, Avalon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claíomh Solais:' Attacks with his holy spear. *'End Waltz': Fires a sonic wave by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds, causing the opponent to "Dance" until their data is pulverized by the shock wave. *'Power of Breath' (God Bless): Uses the Omni Shield to defend in every direction with an impregnable wall, allowing it to negate virtually any attack for just three seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Knights Category:Digital Lifeforms